Christmas With Our Favorite Heroes
by so.darling2
Summary: The seven demigods, plus Nico, Reyna, Calypso, and Will, are going to spending their holiday season together at Camp Half Blood.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, _ever_. I love reading them, the idea to write them never really occurred to me till about, yesterday. And I've waited _forever_ to start this. Okay. here goes. I am thinking, this one is going to be a PJO/HoO (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus dontcha know ;) about how the seven demigods, plus Nico, Calypso, and Reyna spend their Christmas time! I've tried, multiple times mind you, to find a good PJO/HoO fanfic about Christmas, and some were good, but really short. So I decided to write on myself. Please comment or PM me so I can get a good idea of my writing. This is a list of the ships I will possibly include:

\- Percabeth 3

\- Jiper, Jasper (which one is it?)

\- Caleo 3

\- Solangelo 3

\- Frazel

Reyna needs someone, maybe in OC? Actually no, I like things being authentic, so, she'll just have Nico be her good friend. So, I can't wait to get started! Thank you for reading this long introduction. Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm going to pretend that Leo and Calypso have already arrived at camp. Please PM if you have any requests. _Please_ don't email, PM is a _way_ better way to reach me! Thank you! Happy reading!

 **Annabeth POV (First Person Limited)**

"I'm so glad I'm spending Christmas with you, Seaweed Brain," I say, nestling Percy's head on his shoulder.

"Me too!" he says excitedly. "And guess what, Wise Girl? Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are all coming too!"

"Are you kidding me! That's great! I can't wait to see them!"

"I know." A wide grin spreads across his face and his eyes light up. "This is going to be _so much fun_!"

"What's going to be so much fun?" asks someone. I turn to see Jason and Piper sit down next to us, holding hands.

"Christmas!" says Percy delightedly.

"Christmas?" asks someone else. This time, Leo and Calypso. I'm so glad that Leo has finally found someone. I think it really got to him, the whole thing about being the seventh wheel.

"Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are coming," I offer, with a smile. Leo's face whitens. "What?" I ask.

He laughs weakly. "I'm pretty sure Reyna wants to kill me. You know, after destroying her camp and all." Everyone laughs, everyone but Leo. "What? It's not funny! What is she's got a price on my head!" His nose bursts into flames, and he stumbles back, rapidly swatting at his face. Now we are all cracking up. Even Leo. "Fine!" he sighs, throwing his hands up in the air. "You don't believe me. Oh well."

Suddenly, the blaring of a horn is heard. "That must be them!" Percy stands up excitedly, and starts to run to the border. I groan, then run after him, sending everyone behind me a _sorry_ look. By the time we reach them, the three Romans are inside the borders of camp. "Frank! Hazel! Reyna!" Percy runs up, and hugs them all.

When he's done with that, everyone else comes up, and we greet each other warmly. "I'm glad you're here, guys," I say.

"Thanks!" Hazel says. "You know, it was kind of nice to get out of Camp Jupiter for a little while. It's really busy, and I haven't gotten a chance to see all of camp."

"You'll love it," says Piper, grinning.

"What's all this commotion?" someone says behind me. I sigh, and turn around. Can people _please_ just approach from the front? It's Nico DiAngelo, Hazel's sister, and Will Solace, Nico's friend, even though everyone keeps trying to push them together. Honestly, they _would_ make a cute couple.

Will and Nico greet everybody, and Reyna is especially delighted to see Nico. She must have really bonded with him over their trip to return the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood. Before, Nico used to shut out everyone, even his own family. Technically they we are all family, but I'm not going to get into it because, it's gross! Like when Percy realized he was dating his cousin, aka, me!

"Come on," Nico says, shaking me out of my thoughts. "We'll show you around."

 **Percy (3rd Person Omniscient)**

Percy almost felt silly about being so excited, but how could he help himself? We was with his Wise Girl, surrounded by all his friends, even the ones that usually lived on the other side of the country. Even though he was glad everyone had found someone to be with, he still felt guilty every time he looked at Calypso, for not bothering to tell the gods to keep their promise of releasing her from her island prison home, Ogygia.

As the large group of demigods walked around the camp grounds, Percy couldn't help but wonder how special the Christmas would be. He thinks of Will and Nico getting together, after all the denial of their feelings for each other, him giving Annabeth the best Christmas present of her life, Reyna finding new friends, and realizing that she is _not_ alone, and mostly just having a good time. He was so distracted, he nearly ran into the lake, not that is would be a problem, but you know. Better safe than sorry!

Percy started to worry about what he would get Annabeth for Christmas. What would be special to her, he panicked. He wanted to make her Christmas the best she'd ever had, but he had no idea what to get her!

"Percy, what are you worrying about?" Annabeth asks, tapping me on the arm.

"Hmm? I'm not worried."

"Uh, yes you are. You have that look. Your forehead wrinkles, and your eyebrows scrunch together and-"

"Okay! I am worried, about something that actually isn't important."

"Alright then." Annabeth lets the subject drop, though Percy can still see the look of suspicion on her face, a look that quickly disappears as night begins to fall. "Dinner time!" Annabeth says. "You Romans will be able to meet everyone else now!"

Hazel and Frank looked happy at this suggestion, they were some of the sweetest people I knew, but Reyna looked worried, as if she wouldn't make any friends. I knew she was scared to drop the I'm-super-tough-don't-mess-with-me look, because people would see the real Reyna, and she was insecure about the real Reyna.

Apparently, Piper senses this too, and talks to Reyna, slipping in a dabble of charmspeak to calm her down. By the time we reach the dining pavilion, Reyna looks better, but I can still tell she's nervous.


	3. Chapter 2

**Reyna (Third Person Omniscient)**

Dinner seemed to pass by in a breeze. Everyone was at least a bit friendly, to say the least. Honestly, the whole scene was so much like Camp Jupiter, it made Reyna feel homesick, yet relieved she had taken a break of work. Really, everyone expected so much of her, for her to be the strong and courageous praetor everyone wanted. It was so hard to do that, when inside, Reyna felt feelings she could never share with anyone. Fear, distrust, anger, sadness. And most of all: heartbreak. After what Venus said, Reyna wasn't sure she would find love again soon, if ever. Everyone seemed to be with someone. Percy with Annabeth. Leo and Calypso. Will and Nico, even if they weren't quite official. Frank and Hazel. And finally, Jason and Piper.

Reyna couldn't help but resent Piper. Jason had been the first person Reyna had had feelings for. And when it hit her that Jason was dating Piper, well it hit her hard. When Percy came, Reyna couldn't help but hope maybe things would turn out better with him. Except even with no memories, he still knew he loved Annabeth. Reyna and Annabeth were good friends by now, but she and Piper, not so much. It wasn't that they weren't friends, they just, needed time. Piper probably knew that Reyna resented her, being a daughter of Aphrodite, but didn't say anything. Reyna was glad for that. She didn't know how much embarrassment she could take.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Nico, who had a huge grin on his face. Reyna had never seen him this happy. Well, he was happy because of Will. Another couple. Even Leo, the scrawny, goofy, short guy managed to find a girlfriend, who used to _be a goddess._ She followed the demigods to the camp fire, where more campers were waiting. "The fire is enchanted," said Annabeth, leaning over to talk to her. "The better spirits you are in, the higher the fire goes, and it turns beautiful colors." Reyna smiled, but didn't say anything. There was nothing like this at Camp Jupiter. Camp Jupiter was much more, how do you say it, strict.

The Apollo cabin proceeded to lead everyone into silly campfire songs. Half the campers sang, the others just sat there rolling their eyes with fake annoyance. Really, overall, everyone was having fun. "Here! Have a marshmallow!" Percy grinned, and reached over and handed her one, on a skewer.

"No thanks," Reyna said. She didn't really feel up for anything sweet.

"Come on!" Percy pleaded. He looked like a baby seal. Those sea green eyes could break just about anyone. Except for Annabeth of course, who somehow, over the years, became immune.

"Fine," said Reyna. She took the marshmallow, and stuck it in the fire. She pulled it out, a couple minutes later, with the edges all roasted and brown. She was handed a piece of chocolate, and some graham crackers. She gently pushed the marshmallow into the middle of the s'more, and took a bite. Mmm, Reyna hadn't had one in forever, and they were good, nothing compared to _piragua_ , her favorite.

She was enjoying one s'more after another, and talking to her fellow comrades (Frank and Hazel), when a marshmallow came flying out of nowhere, and hit her on the forehead.

"Marshmallow fight!" someone hollered.

"It is _on_ ," Reyna muttered under her breath. She grabbed a marshmallow, and lobbed it into the crowd of campers. It hit Leo.

"Hey!" Leo sent one flying in another direction. Soon, marshmallows were flying all over the place. She wasn't hit, until Jason, that "evil" former-praetor, hit her in the eye.

"He is _so dead_."

 **Leo (Third Person Omniscient)**

The marshmallow fight was going great, until Calypso patted me on the shoulder. I plopped down next to her, and she looked at me confused. "What is this?' Calypso asked. Leo felt like smacking himself in the face.

"I forgot. You've been on Ogygia _so_ long. So there are these things called food fights, where you basically throw food at each other and it is really fun. This is a marshmallow fight, so you throw marshmallows at someone else."

"But what for?" asked Calypso. "And is 'marshmallow' the name of these sweet white fluffy candies?"

"Yup," Leo confirmed. "And, well, you do it for fun, obviously! It's great. You should really join in."

"Okay." Calypso grins, and scoops up a giant handful of marshmallow, but not before the crowd falls silent. Calypso and I look up to see Reyna, sticky white goop on her eye, and Jason, standing across from her, looking half amused, and half mortified. Reyna mutters something to herself, before glaring at the crowd, like "What are you staring at?" Then, she throws a marshmallow, and it hits Jason, right on the nose. And just like that, the fight resumed.

 **Calypso (Third Person Omniscient)**

An hour later, when all the marshmallows were gone, Leo walked Calypso to the beach, to have a private moment, and of course, for him to explain Christmas. Leo didn't feel like explaining the whole religious part of it, so he just explained the stuff about Santa Claus, and stuff like that.

"So," he started. "Christmas is a holiday that occurs on December 25. On Christmas Eve, the day before, people usually get together and have dinner. The kids believe in Santa Claus, a figure that always appears in red and white, with black boots, a white beard, and he is a little fat, jolly, and loves cookies. Every Christmas Eve, after everyone is asleep, he travels to all the houses in the world on his sleigh that reindeer pull. There is a whole song about the reindeer, which I really am not going to sing right now. In the morning, the kids wake up and open all their presents from Santa, and from other people, too, that are left under the tree. Families usually leave out cookies for Santa, and sometimes reindeer food, like carrots. Oh, and everyone has stockings. Everyone gets presents, just mostly the kids. The stockings are basically huge socks that Santa puts little goodies in. And on Christmas Day, you hand out with family stuff, and the kids have fun with all their gifts." Leo paused for a second. "Sorry, that must have been a lot to take in."

"Oh I understood," Calypso said, grinning. "Thanks Repair Boy, this sounds like a lot of fun!"

"It is!" said Leo excitedly. Then he realized something. "Repair Boy?" he asked. "Catching on from Piper, are ya? I'll just have to keep calling you Sunshine then!"

"Don't you dare Valdez!" Calypso growled.

"I do dare!" Leo declared.

"I said-" but Leo cut her off with a kiss. Even though they were a fairly new couple, they still had kissed multiple times, and Calypso always got the same feeling from it. It felt like she was on fire, but not in a bad way, and she was in her own world, where on only she and Leo existed. In other words, it felt great. A second later, Leo pulled away, leaving Calypso speechless.

"Well that effectively shut you up, didn't it?" asked Leo, his eyebrows waggling.

"I swear Valdez..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: I'm don't think I put a disclaimer in here, so I am doing it now. Remember, Rick Riordan owns these characters and _The Heroes of Olympus_ and _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_!

 **Piper**

Piper woke up with a huge smile on her face. Her holiday season was only getting better and better. Being able to spend time with Jason at last, him being so busy with his new job as _pontifex maximus_ , she hardly ever got to spend time with him. And then Frank, Hazel, and Reyna had arrived from Camp Jupiter. She didn't really realize how much she would miss them until they left. And being an Aphrodite child, she couldn't help but really, really hope that Will and Nico would eventually get the courage to flat out get together. It was somewhat infuriating watching them, seeing them redden, look away, deny having feelings for each other. Everyone else in the camp was like, _Duh!_

She peered around at the almost empty Aphrodite cabin, remembering Drew, thank goodness, was _not_ staying for the holidays. Sometimes, she felt bad for Drew. Well, they did always say that bullies always picked on others because they insecure about themselves. When Piper first came to Camp Half-Blood, she did feel insecure. She didn't feel like she was a child of Aphrodite, her memories of Jason were all fake, and she had just discovered mythology really was real.

But Piper reminded herself of how much she had changed since then. She now felt comfortable, and strong. She was a respected hero of camp, better than Drew could ever be. Most importantly, she felt happy.

 **Nico**

Nico woke up to pounding on his cabin door. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ He grumbled, and turned over, not even bothering to ask who it was. He already knew, and if he didn't already know, well had he some pretty good guesses. "Death Boy! Wake up! Breakfast!" Percy and Jason hollered.

"Do _not_ call me Death Boy!" Nico hollered.

"Will gets to call you that," Percy whined. "Is this all because I am _not your type_!" There was a dull _thump_ sound, then an "ow!"

"Hey! Why'd you punch me?" asked Percy.

"Because, you're annoying," replied Jason, nonchalantly.

"He's right," muttered Nico. "You are both annoying." Nico presumed that any chance of him getting sleep was now a lost cause, and got out of bed, and opened the cabin door.

"Finally!" Jason exclaimed. His glasses were sitting crooked of his nose, and Nico had the strong urge to push them up, but he ignored it. "Neeks, it's time for breakfast."

"I _know_ ," said Nico. "You just reminded me like, hmm, a minute ago, when I was _trying_ to sleep?"

Jason shrugged. "Well you know, you can't just always sleep in."

"Will says I'm supposed to get more sleep."

"Oh, so you listen to Will, and not to us?" Percy complained.

"Yeah, how fair is that?" Jason added. Nico sighed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He walked back into his cabin, slamming the door behind him on Jason's toe.

"OWWW!" Jason yelled, and stumbled back. Nico just rolled his eyes. What did someone have to do to get a decent sleep?

"They are _so dense_ ," he muttered to himself.

"Hey! I heard that!"

 **Hazel**

Hazel sat with all the rest of her friends, minus her brother. "Where is he?" she asked, to no one in particular. Then she spotted Percy and Jason, Percy sporting a bruise on his cheek, and Jason hobbling along on one foot. "What _happened_ to you guys?"

"Nico happened," they both said in unison, and took their seats at the table. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hey? What you rolling your eyes for?" Percy demanded.

"Nothing," said Annabeth sweetly. Hazel grinned to herself, knowing exactly what Annabeth was thinking. And Nico would hate it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

 **Nico**

Angrily muttering to himself at two certain people, Nico stumbled into the dining pavilion, and slumped down to join his friends at the table. Percy and Jason looked at them warily, while all the girls at the table were looking at him in a way that made him feel self-conscious. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Annabeth said sweetly. She leaned over to whisper something in Piper's ear, and seconds later, both were giggling, which was really unlike both of them, especially Annabeth. Nico ignored them, and moved his food around his plate, taking tiny bites occasionally. Jason looked like he was going to force feed Nico right then and there. He leaned across the table, his glasses slipping down his nose.

"What are you doing?" asked Nico, leaning back in his seat. Jason took Nico's fork, stabbed a piece of scrambled egg, and held in front of Nico's face.

"Eat it," said Jason, and shoved it a little closer. Nico leaned back a little farther, fell backwards, and was about to hit the floor, just before someone caught him. He could hear his friends snickering, and he turned around to see Will. Great, just great.

"Nico," said Will, "why are you falling of benches?"

"I wouldn't be," said Nico, standing up, and brushing of his clothes, "if it weren't for someone," he said pointedly, glaring at Jason.

Jason shrugged, "Guilty! But he won't eat."

Will took the seat next to Nico, and picked up the forkful of scrambled eggs. "Come on, eat!" he said.

"Fine," growled Nico. He snatched the fork from Will. "But you don't need to feed me."

"Come on guys, hurry up!" said Hazel, already finished with her own breakfast. She was bouncing up and down in her seat, and had a weird look on her face. "We have _so_ much to do today!"

"What kind of stuff?" asked Percy.

Annabeth grinned. "Not many people stay here for winter break,it's really just us, so Chiron is letting us go into the city for some shopping. In the mortal world!"

Piper nodded enthusiastically. "There are _so_ many shops that I want to hit!" For a moment, Nico could believe that Piper was just a normal teenager, not a demigod who had helped save the world.

"This will give me a chance to see what this era is like!" Hazel said excitedly, with Calypso nodding along. Even Reyna was grinning.

The boys, however, were not as enthusiastic.

"Shopping?" Percy groaned. "And what do you expect us to do while you're running around with shopping fever?"

"Oh," said Piper. "We forgot. You're coming shopping with us."

 **Nico**

Nico groaned as he stepped into the white SUV that was parked at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Why did he agree to this, anyway? The girls chattered happily, while all the boys, minus Will and Frank, pouted in the back.

Nico twisted his skull ring around his finger, Jason and Percy were playing footsies, and Leo was seeing is he could light his finger up without setting the whole car on fire. Will and Frank seemed perfectly happy with the idea of shopping, and were chattering with the girls.

"Yow!" Jason yelled, as he was slammed into Leo by a kick from Percy.

"AHH!" Leo started freaking out, and forgetting his finger was on fire, tried to push Jason's head off. Jason's crew cut suddenly looked like a flaming wig.

"AHHH!" Jason yelled. "My head, my hair!" Percy shot a jet of water at Jason's fiery wig, and the fire smoked, then died out. Jason's hair looked perfectly fine, but his clothes were completely soaking. The car was completely silent, and the three boys realized everyone was looking at them, eyeing Leo, whose own shirt was a little crispy, Jason, who was still batting his head to make sure all the fire was out, and Percy, with his hands out, ready to shoot another blast of water.

"What _happened_?" asked Annabeth, dumbfounded.

"They were playing footsies," said Nico, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I wasn't!" exclaimed Leo.

"How did footsies do that?" asked Annabeth, ignoring Leo, and gesturing at the three boys. Nico just shrugged.

"Well," Piper said, "their ruined clothes are a sign that we _do_ definitely need to go shopping." Everyone in the back groaned, including Nico, who wasn't even part of the whole footsies thing. Soon, the whole car was soon filled with loud talking as all the boys were arguing about where to shop.

"SHH!" said Hazel, fifteen minutes later. "We're here!"

The demigods all stepped out of the car. "Where do we go first?" asked Piper.

"THE DISNEY STORE!" all the boys, minus Nico, shouted.

"Really?" asked Reyna, "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Never!" declared Percy and Jason. Everyone laughed. "Come on! Let's go!" And laughing and joking together, they walked off down the street to the Disney Store.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Obviously. ;)

AN: Just a warning, slight Big Hero 6, Tangled, Zootopia, and a bigger Star Wars Episode VII spoilers, if you haven't watched those movies.

 **Leo**

The demigods, all laughing and joking burst through the doors of the Disney store at Times Square, with huge grins on their faces. "Hello princesse-" the greeter said, and then stopped shortly. Awkward and furtive glances were exchanged throughout the group, and eventually they just passed on.

"Did I not tell you you were old for this?" Annabeth asked, jokingly. Percy punched her gently on the shoulder.

"No way!" he exclaimed. He turned to face Jason and Leo. "I mean, come on. The new Star Wars came out in December, and they have all sorts of cool stuff! Do you think I could get a Kylo Ren helmet? Or maybe a Chewbacca figurine?" It was like Percy was a little kid again. Percy spouted off ideas of what to buy as the ventured deeper into the store, coming to a stop in front of shelves lined with cylindrical stackable stuffed animals that looked super adorable and chibi. Tsum tsums.

"Oh. My. Gods," Piper squealed. "So cute!" She leaned over and grabbed a Winnie the Pooh, and showed it to Jason, who looked perfectly entranced by the stuffed animals as well. Leo's attention was dragged to the array of the Star Wars tsum tsums on the bottom shelved. He grabbed a brown and furry Chewbacca of the shelf and laughed. The warm brown fur reminded Leo of when he was younger. He still wouldn't mind cuddling Chewbacca at night. Lucky he had the decency to watch _all_ the Star Wars movies with Calypso, so she knew what was going on. He handed her the stuffed animals, and she smiled. Percy gasped, spotting a familiar green figure on the shelf next the the Chewbaccas.

"Jabba the Hutt!" Frank exclaimed, and reached over to grab the round toy. Hazel laughed as she took Jabba, running her cocoa fingers over the soft green skinned. Even poker faced Reyna (dang, that girl scared him sometimes) looked happy, as she examined the Mickey Mouse plush. Nico and Will were laughing together, both slightly pinked in the cheeks as they looked at a Kylo Ren tsum tsums. ("He's kind of like you," Will remarked. "Just more cruel, and less adorable.")

A little while later, it was suggested they go upstairs. But, before they could move on, they literally had to drag away Percy and Jason, who just wanted to stay there and hug the animals all day. The escalators moved slowly through a hall decorated to look like the lantern scene from Tangled, with huge lantern lamps hanging at various heights from the ceiling. "I haven't shown you Tangled yet!" Leo realized, turning to Calypso. Crap, Leo had totally forgotten about that one. He had tried to show her all the Disney movies in existence, the old ones like The Little Mermaid, or newer ones like Big Hero 6. Leo particularly liked Big Hero 6, and had even wondered about attempting to build microbots, or his own Baymax. Festus was definitely enough for him, though.

Upstairs, there were even more tsum tsums, new merchandise for the latest Disney movies, like the carrot pen from Zootopia. "Talking" Star Wars figurines lined the shelves, and Kylo Ren and Rey costumes hung on hangers. Leo walked over to examine a Chewbacca figurine, and pressed the button to make him "talk." Leo had hated how Han Solo died. Chewy and Han were the best friends ever, and he even cried, as sad as it is to admit it, when watching Han Solo fall to his death.

At the back of the second floor, there was a mini princess castle, where all the Disney princess merch was. Calypso nearly dragged him over to check it out. Leo was over pink and frilly things, and fairies, and magical princesses that always got a happily ever after. Happily ever afters were especially rare with demigods, who usually died before reaching their forties, which was sad, but true. Percy and Jason were by the fake wand section, happily bopping each other on the head with sparkly, rhinestone light-up plastic wands, with tiaras delicately balanced on top of their hair. Leo nearly choked. "What are you _doing_?" he asked. Percy and Jason turned around, dropped the wands and flushed red. They laughed awkwardly and fidgeted with their clothing. Jason was still a little damp. Leo shook his head, and walked on, but as he looked over his shoulder, Percy and Jason were back at it again.

They ran into Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel a moment later, who were all about ready to leave. Piper and Annabeth went off to find Nico and Will, and the rest went off to find Percy and Jason again. Funny, everyone exited the store with a tsum tsum. Even Nico.

AN: So you probably want to know who got what? Well here you go:

Leo- Leo left with the Chewbacca that so fondly reminded him of his childhood, and not so fondly reminded him on Han Solo's death.

Calypso: Ever since Leo had shown Calypso Alice and Wonderland, she had always been fond of the imaginative mindset, a place so different from Ogygia. She ended up getting a "Little Oyster" tsum tsum, from the Walrus and the Carpenter. There had also been oysters that were easy to find on the coast of the island prison.

Percy- Percy, Mr. Sea Prince had loved The Little Mermaid since he was a very tiny kid. He got Flounder, who sort of reminded him of himself when he was a kid.

Annabeth- Everyone knows that Annabeth and Percy are the ultimate couple (GO PERCABETH!) that will never break up. Percy reminds Annabeth of a lost puppy when he's confused or worried, or a puppy when he's silly or playful. She got Bruno from Cinderella to remind of her of that. Not only that, but she had watched that movie as a little kid with her dad, before she ran away, a bittersweet memory.

Jason- Jason didn't know how, but he came out with a BingBong from Inside Out in his arms. He hated to admit it, but he had cried when BingBong died. (Not that anybody else hadn't)

Piper- Piper had always hated stereotypes, and media that displayed females as the damsel in distress, which did happen quite frequently. So she chose the strongest female warrior possible. She settled with Black Widow, who had become one of her favorites after watching Captain America: Civil War. Black Widow was so bad*ss without even having "real" super powers, or even an actual suit "suit."

Frank- Always super caring and considerate, huggable, and willing to sacrifice for his friends, Frank picked Baymax, who really was a lot like him.

Hazel- Disney movies had existed in the 1940's believe it or not. Fantasia came out in 1940, and Hazel was lucky enough to see it. She picked out the baby pegasus, because of her love for horses. Of course, it was Arion, but it was as close as she could get.

Will- Will, always happy and compassionate, with his sunny personality picked Pooh from Winnie the Pooh.

Nico- Almost the polar opposite of Will, Nico didn't feel like getting a tsum tsum in the first place, but Will made him. At least he got to choose. He got the closest thing he could to something dark. Jack Skellington, from The Nightmare Before Christmas. ("Yet _another_ reason why I should call you Deathboy!" Will remarked.)

Reyna- Who knew this all work, no play praetor could love a fun movie like Monsters Inc.? Well, you never know. Reyna picked Mike Wazowski, the cute one eye impossible to resist.

My source for tsum tsums: .

My source for Disney movies: wiki/List_of_animated_feature_films_of_the_1940s

Come back soon for more fun with the holiday season. Next, they're going Christmas shopping, and the next day is going to be the day before Christmas Eve...


End file.
